Hurts Like Hell
by Hannernanners93
Summary: Evie is in love with Mal. The problem is, she doesn't think she's loved back. major trigger warning
1. I loved and I loved and I lost you

Evie felt a pang in her chest every time she looked at Mal. She would see her giggling with Ben and it killed her inside. But she pretended she was fine, so no one would ever ask any questions. At night, she would stay up wondering why she wasn't good enough for her beautiful best friend with the purple hair. She tried to drown her emotions through alcohol and sex with random boys. She even pretended to be in love with Doug. Deep down, though, she felt as if she was dying inside. Of course, Evie had never told Mal how she felt. But she had to know. Right?

One day she decided to go to the doctor. He said she was depressed and had prescribed her some anti-depressants, and suggested going to therapy. It didn't help. She found herself engaging in more self-destructive behaviors. All she wanted was for the pain to stop. She was tired of feeling so much pain every time she saw Mal so happy with Ben. It made her sick to her stomach. Razor blades found their way across her skin, and she soon stopped eating.

One night, after she had messy drunken sex with a guy whose name she didn't know, she found herself in her room alone. Mal was out with Ben again. God, she fucking hated Ben so fucking much. But she knew it wasn't his fault. Mal loved him and of course, she wanted Mal to be happy. However, it killed her inside to know that someone who wasn't her was the cause of Mal's happiness.

That night she mixed several pills she had together and washed it down with a bottle of vodka. She soon felt herself drifting off to sleep, and she was hoping this would be the solution to her pain.


	2. Don't Want Them To Know The Way I Love U

Mal looked at her boyfriend. The guy who was running Auradon and who she was pretending to be in love with. Her acting had gotten phenomenal, so phenomenal that people started to ask when the wedding was. She would just laugh in response and feel a deep pain in her stomach.

She saw the way Evie was hurting herself, but she didn't know how to help her. She wanted to. She loved her more than she loved anyone else in the world. But she couldn't tell anyone that, especially not Evie. Because her feelings were too real and too scary. Not to mention, the fact that the possibility of rejection terrified her to no end.

However, she was tired of being scared. Tired of being a coward. So, tonight was the night she was going to break up with Ben and tell the purple haired girl who had stolen her heart the truth. Breaking up had been the easy part and then decided to head back to her room.

What she found when she got there broke her more than anything else ever had. At first, she thought Evie was just sleeping, so she went to go and try to wake her up. But when Evie wouldn't wake up, Mal felt tears well up in her eyes and she started to scream.

Pretty soon, people all over the dorm came and paramedics were called. When they got there, Mal prayed her beautiful Evie would be okay. But she knew, deep down it was stupid to have any hope.

When they told her Evie didn't make it, she broke down then and there. She felt like a part of herself had died. She would see the pain in the boy's eyes too, and she knew she wasn't the only one that was hurting. But she also knew she was the only one who lost a soulmate.

She pretty much became a walking dead girl from grief. Not allowing herself to have food, and isolating herself from everyone, even her closest friends, had been her coping mechanism. The one day she decided to leave her room and go to classes, she saw the hurt and concern in the eyes of all her friends, and even the teachers.

She fucking hated the looks she was getting, so she just went back to her room by lunch time. That was the day she decided to join Evie, wherever she may be.

Mal mixed herself a cocktail of pills and washed it down with a bottle of whiskey. She soon found darkness enveloping her, and a purple-haired princess looking at her with sad eyes in a vision she seemed to be having.

However, she soon realized, this wasn't merely a vision. She was with Evie, and they were both enveloped in darkness. They would be together forever, just like it'd always been.


End file.
